The subject matter herein relates generally to a mating adapter for an electrical connector assembly.
Electrical connector assemblies utilize electrical connectors to electrically connect various components of the system. For example, in some systems, two circuit boards are electrically connected using electrical connectors mounted to each circuit board. Typically, one electrical connector is a header connector having male contacts and the other electrical connector is a receptacle connector having female contacts. The header connector and the receptacle connector are directly mated together to connect the circuit boards. Other systems utilize cable assemblies between electrical connectors to electrically connect the components. For example, some systems utilize a cable assembly having cable connectors provided at opposite ends of one or more cables that are mated with board connectors mounted to two different circuit boards. The cables allow routing of the cable assembly between the circuit boards. Typically, the board connectors are receptacle connectors having female contacts and the cable connectors are header connectors having male contacts. The cable connectors are directly mated with corresponding board connectors.
However, known electrical systems are not without disadvantages. For instance, when two system components are to be connected without having complementary mating connectors, one of the connectors needs to be removed and replaced with a different type of mating connector. For instance, when two circuit boards are to be connected but both circuit boards have header connectors with male contacts, the components are unable to be mated without removing one of the connectors and replacing such connector with a receptacle connector. Similarly, when a cable header connector is provided and desired to be electrically connected to a board header connector, one of the connectors would need to be replaced with a receptacle type connector, which may require costly replacement. There is potential for damage to the system components during the removal and replacement. The removal and replacement process is time consuming.
A need remains for an electrical connector assembly capable of modification for design flexibility and elimination of costly rework and replacement.